


Scare Skool'd

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Casper (1995), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oogie forces Lock, Shock, and Barrel to attend Scare School and leave Halloween Town. The three kids wonder why they are going to school, but go along with it and are nervous and wondering what sort of adventures they'll have away from the only home they've ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You three are going to school and that's final!" the deep voice of Oogie Boogie told his three minions before slamming the door on them and sending them to bed.

"What's this place they call 'school'?" the devil known as Lock asked.

"Beats the bogey out of me." the witch known as Shock shrugged.

"Aw, come on, guys, it might be fun!" the zombie known as Barrel beamed.

Lock and Shock in return glared at him.

"He hates us," Shock pouted. "He just wants to get rid of us, I know it! Why else would he send us away like that?"

"Come on, now," Lock tried to soothe her. "It might not be as bad as all that... Maybe we could have some 'fun'..."

"But, I just said that..." Barrel spoke up.

"Nobody asked you!" Shock slapped him, in slight pain and anger with what Oogie had told them.

"Well, we might as well grin and bear it," Lock climbed up to the middle bunk bed which had three beds that they all shared since Oogie had 'adopted' them into his care. "We don't need friends though, we have each other."

"Yeah, Scare School still sounds at least bit interesting." Shock slept in the bunk on top of him.

"It can't possibly be worse than hanging around here all day and having the whole town hate us." Barrel climbed into the bottom bunk.

"Good night, my brothers, we'll discuss this more in the morning..." Shock yawned, getting tired herself.

"Good night..." Lock and Barrel then said.

And with that, all three of Oogie's boys went to bed. They were going to leave first thing in the morning. Why Oogie was sending them off to school, they never knew.

The next morning came quicker than they thought and Oogie woke them up with their favorite, snake and spider stew.

"Now, hurry up and eat, your ride is expecting you outside." Oogie told 'his three children'.

"What?" Lock's eyes widened. "But we obviously have to pack our stuff!"

"I took care of that for you," Oogie gestured to their things arranged by color, purple for Shock, red for Lock, and green for Barrel. "The sooner you're done eating, the sooner you start school."

"Yes, Oogie..." the three droned.

"Now, don't cause TOO much trouble, I don't wanna have to get my rear end to your school and listen to what your headmasters have to say about your rough housing." Oogie scolded.

"Yes, Oogie..." the three repeated.

Oogie then left them, obviously not going to wait outside with them and say good-bye to them.

"You think he really wants us to learn, or is he really trying to get rid of us?" Lock spoke up.

"Yeah, he left too quickly." Barrel agreed.

"It kills me to say this, but you two are right," Shock said to her cohorts. "There's no way out of this... We just better finish eating and then get ready to go."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel finished their food and put them in the sink. The kids then took their respective bags and headed outside the door. To their surprise, there was a flying pirate ship that was expecting them.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Lock gulped.

Shock and Barrel nodded, going after him. They wondered what sort of adventure would be in store for them in this place called Scare School. They all sat together as the ship got back in the air and seemed to fly them straight out of Halloween Town. The kids fell asleep on the way. Barrel and Lock were lying against Shock as her hat nearly tipped over her head.

"Wake up, lads and lass, we're here!" the driver called.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel woke up and yawned a little. They rubbed their eyes and surprised how fast the trip went. The kids grabbed their bags and left the ship and were on their way out as they saw their new school. It didn't look too bad for their taste, it was totally creepy in the middle of nowhere. Nearly like home sweet home to them. They were still nervous though. At least they were with each other.

As long as they could remember, the three kids have always been together. They might not remember where they came from or who brought them into the world, but they always stuck together. Through Barrel's stupidity, through Shock's bossiness, through Lock's manipulation, the three always had each other no matter what. As far as they and anyone else were concerned, they were family. They then went up to the school doors and walked inside, and they saw other monster children.

The three Oogie's boys never really knew any other monster children besides maybe Corpse Kid. They looked around as they were trying to find their way to the headmaster's office as they passed skeleton twins, a vampire bully, and a zombie girl who was reading. The kids had to admit, they were a little scared and nervous about being here, but they didn't dare admit it. This was their story now and they were sticking to it.

"Hey, babe..." a voice called.

"Huh?" Shock looked around, then looked to Lock and Barrel, who only shrugged. Shock looked back to in front of her and let out a startled scream as she saw the vampire boy in front of her.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya," the vampire chuckled. "Who're these? Your posse?"

"They're my brothers!" Shock snarled at him, then grew quiet. "Sort of..."

"You three must be new around here," the vampire smirked. "The name's Thatch. And you are?"

"Lock." the devil replied.

"Shock." the witch added.

"And Barrel!" the zombie finished.

"Nice names, especially you," Thatch winked to Shock. "Let me help you out around here... There's a ghost here who's REALLY friendly..."

"A friendly ghost?" Oogie's boys said together like it was unheard of.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Thatch replied. "His name's Casper. Anyway, there's this big meeting to welcome in fresh meat like yourselves, why don't you put your bags away for now and come join us... You can stand next to me, sweetie." he grinned to Shock.

The witch girl felt very uncomfortable. "Thanks, but I think I should stick with Lock and Barrel... Umm... Meet you there then?"

"Suit yourself, hon." Thatch shrugged and walked away with the other monster students.

The Oogie's boys three met the headmaster who had two heads and was named Alder and Dash.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel," one of them read their names. "How interesting to come from a household of a witch, a devil, and a zombie in the same family."

The three kids shrugged how it was possible, but they were always together for as long as they could remember.

"No matter, now, your legal guardian is Mr. Oogie Boogie." Dash continued to read.

"Yes, he's kind of our father." Shock guessed.

"We've known him for a long time, sirs." Barrel added.

Lock only nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay, welcome to Scare School, you three, we to keep everything in lined for you during your education," Alder handed them keys. "These are your room keys, you'll be bunking together since it's specific that you don't spend any time away from each other."

"Yeah, we're kinda close." Lock shrugged.

"How, nice, just be lucky you aren't attached, four new students in one week, what a day this has been!" Dash praised.

The three kids then got their stuff and moved into their new room. It was like their one at Boogie's place. A simple one colored room and a bunk bed with three beds in it.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll get the top." Shock dibbed.

"And I get the middle." Lock agreed.

"And I," Barrel smiled, then frowned. "Get the crummy bottom one..."

Lock and Shock giggled at this.


	2. Chapter 2

The trick-or-treating trio went out of their room and saw the other students meeting somewhere, so they decided to follow them. 

"What's going on here?" Shock asked.

"We're getting ready for a trip," a girl with three eyes told her. "Hey, you're one of those new kids!"

"Yes," Shock smiled that she was greeted by someone so quickly besides Thatch. "I'm Shock, and that's Lock and Barrel."

"Hello!" the boys greeted.

"Nice to meet you," the girl smiled shyly. "My name is Triclops. I'm a little shy..."

"Don't be shy, we're new and we can be your friends if you'll let us." Shock sounded happy that she was talking to another girl in her age group.

"Come on, let's stand together." Triclops smiled and walked over with her and the other students as Lock and Barrel followed behind.

"So, where is this trip?" Barrel asked.

"We're gonna meet the other new student at HIS house, his name's Casper McFadden, I heard." Triclops explained to her new friends.

"McFadden?" Lock and Barrel looked at each other and laughed out loud at the name.

Shock slapped the two of them to shut them up. "Sorry about that... My, uhh... Brothers..."

"Having brothers sounds like a drag." Triclops rolled all three of her eyes.

"I can't believe it though, we just got here and already we gotta leave school!" Lock scoffed.

"Hey, we're getting out of classes, that should be something..." a zombie girl folded her arms at him.

"Whoa..." Barrel looked to see a fellow zombie and smiled. "Hi, I'm Barrel..." he grinned, holding out his hand.

"Mantha." the zombie girl shook his hand, her own arm got loose. "Oops... How embarrassing..."

Barrel blinked. "Uhh... I'll get that." he put the arm back.

"It's okay, I'm used to it..." Mantha rubbed her arm. "I love my heritage and all, but I'm sick of the whole mumbling, stumbling, incoherant moaning... You too?"

"I guess, I never really did that stuff." Barrel shrugged.

Mantha saw Lock and Shock. "You're siblings with a devil and a witch? Never met a zombie like that before."

"I think we were adopted, we're raised by Oogie Boogie of Halloween Town." Barrel shrugged again.

"I heard that man is so overrated," Mantha scoffed a little. "Oh, no offense, kid."

"It's okay." Barrel stated.

"Line up, little monsters!" the pirate driver called.

The kids did as told and climbed aboard his ship. When everyone was set, the ship started to go off and fly off into the sky into another world. 

"Where are we?" Lock asked.

"This is the normal world," Mantha explained to him. "Lots of fleshies live here."

"Fleshy?" Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked.

"Yeah, you know, humans," a mummy boy explained. 

"Oh, we don't know any humans." Lock stated.

"Wow, you guys don't get out much, do you?" Mantha chuckled lightly.

"How, on a school bus, I'm the one always sitting on the hump?" Thatch spoke up, he was in a seat in front of Mantha, Lock, Shock, and Barrel to reveal he sat a hunchbacked boy and hopped down. "Listen up, if you're new around here and most of you are, I'm Thatch. This is my last year here and basically, everybody here does what I say. Hello, ladies." he looked to the skeleton twins.

"Hi, Thatch!" the twins greeted dreamily.

"Oh, YOU'RE scary," Thatch looked to a boy with a pumpkin for a head. "Once a year!"

The pumpkin boy looked hurt.

"That was mean..." Shock glared at the vampire.

"Hey, buddy, no shirt, no shoes, no service." Thatch came to a grotesque monster. "Kazing!"

Lock, Shock, and Barrel growled at him.

"Hey, Rover, off the furniture." Thatch then told a werewolf boy.

"Hey, knock it off!" Lock hissed at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hot stuff, don't get 'boiling mad'!" Thatch laughed in his face.

"I have a feeling I don't like that boy." Lock looked over to his friends.

"How ironic, considering he's just like you." Shock filed her nails.

"What!?"

"Only thing missing is some pranks," Shock smirked at his over reaction. "All he needs also is some horns, a tail, and a pitchfork."

Lock growled, then tackled her down. "Take that back!"

"Get off of me, Lock!" Shock growled.

Thatch came over and moved Lock off. "Leave the lady be, Beezelbub Junior! You okay there, my lady?" he held out his hand to Shock.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Shock slapped his hand away.

"Feisty," Thatch smirked. "I like that in a little lady."

"Just leave me alone, both of you," Shock went to look out into the horizon. "I just hope this other new student isn't a menace like you all!"

Thatch huffed and came around everyone again. "Listen up, rejects. Given how pathetic you are, I guess I'll have to spell this out for you. What I don't have to do is bite you in the neck and turn you into yet another mindless, hypnotized follower..." he then took a huge bite out of a seat and turned to the others. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," a mummy boy spoke up. "How's that seat taste?"

Thatch stormed over to him and pulled a bandage to spin the mummy boy around in a circle and then fall back in his seat. 

"I really, really don't like him, you guys." Shock turned to her 'brothers'.

"We gotta prank him." Lock grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, show 'em what's what!" Barrel cackled.

"I wanna do it!" Lock argued.

"Let's draw straws." Barrel suggested.

"We should do it together." Shock smirked.

"Three of a kind!" Lock beamed.

"Now and forever!" the three laughed together like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are coming up with evil schemes again, but this time, against a very worthy opponent, Thatch. What're they up to? Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

It got late at night as the pirate ship was now finally going to the friendly ghost's place. 

"He has a pretty cool house." Barrel had to admit.

The ghost collected his suitcase and floated up to meet his future friends and classmates. 

"Ahoy, matey!" the pirate driver greeted. "Welcome aboard the Scare School schooner."

"Ahoy," the ghost greeted back a little nervously before going to sit with everyone else.

After a while with the pirate and his parrot, the ghost was looking for a seat. The pumpkin headed kid removed his head and used it to cover up his seat. The ghost was being friendly with everyone and stated his name as Casper. Thatch then got in his way to bully the ghost like he did anyone else that got in his way. 

"You're a ghost, why don't you just try to walk through me?" Thatch taunted with Casper using manners to get around.

"I try not to do that," Casper smiled. "A lot of people find it rude."

"Rude?" Thatch scoffed. "Well, guess what? You either walk through me or turn around and get off this bus."

"Ship." the mummy corrected him.

"Whatever." Thatch rolled his eyes.

However, before Casper could do anything, one of the monsters sneezed and fire came out on a hairier monster. A lot of the students screamed and Casper put it out by patting it down with Thatch's cape. 

Shock giggled at that. "Burned on that deal, huh?"

Thatch glared at Casper. "Ghost, you are toast." He tried to bite Casper, but since Casper was a ghost, he only bit down on his tongue and it caused him a lot of pain.

The pirate driver decided to take care of him.

"Hey, Casper!" Shock greeted.

"Oh, hi," Casper smiled. "Who are you guys?"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel," the witch introduced. "We're from Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" Casper sounded familiar. "Do you know the Pumpkin King?"

"You mean Jack?" Barrel asked. "Of course we do! How do you know him?"

"I read about him once," Casper explained. "Wait... You work for Oogie Boogie!"

The tricky trio frowned instantly.

"You don't seem that bad though," Casper then said. "I know how it feels sometimes, my uncles want me to be big and scary sometimes."

"We're all new here, first year, but Thatch says this is his last year," Mantha explained to Casper. "Of course, you've already met Lock, Shock, and Barrel."

"It's nice to have friends." Casper beamed.

"Ra." the mummy said.

"Ra?" one of the skeleton twins looked back at him. "Like, 'ra ra go team'?"

"Like a cheerleader?" the other twin asked.

"Yeah, like totally, I'm a cheerleader," the mummy joked. "I'll see you boneheads at the pep rally."

The skeleton twins then got excited which made Oogie's boys giggle. 

"So, why are they sending you guys to Scare School?" Casper asked.

"We don't know," Lock shrugged. "Our... Umm... Dad just told us that we're going and we have to do what he says."

"Or pay the dire consequences." Shock sounded terrified.

"Yeah, we do anything he says..." Barrel gulped.

"Well, hopefully it'll be okay for you three." Casper coaxed. "What about you two?"

"I have unraveling issues," Ra explained. 

"Nobody is sending me here," Mantha stated. "I signed up. People are always putting zombies down, and I am here to show them that zombies are just like everybody else." Her arm fell loose right then and Ra had caught it.

"Amen!" Barrel was on Mantha's side as Lock and Shock rolled their eyes.

Ra threw back the arm, Casper caught it and handed it back to Mantha.

"And I gotta work on that..." Mantha mumbled as she placed her arm back in place.

"Reminds me of Sally." Lock commented.

"That was great the way you stood up to that vampire," Ra smiled.

"Yeah, Casper, that just made my night!" Shock added.

"I know, that guy is such a jerk." Mantha declared. 

"I dunno," Casper shrugged. "Maybe he was just kidding around."

"Oh, yeah, and I suppose the might Horus doesn't look down upon us with his all-seeing and omniscient eye." Ra joked, then laughed then.

Mantha, Casper, Lock, Shock, and Barrel blinked at him.

"Umm... Is that a mummy joke?" Lock asked.

"Eh, more or less..." Ra shrugged sheepishly.

The ship was now taking them all back to the school. There was then a giant sea monster which came out of the water. The kids all screamed as it almost took a bite out of the school ship. The ship came into the school gates and it docked by the entrance as they were now allowed out.

"Watch your step," the pirate told them. "Watch your step."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly decided that Lock, Shock, and Barrel could start the same time Casper did, read & review...


	4. Chapter 4

Casper was thanking the pirate for the ride as they docked off the school ship and were coming back. Lock, Shock, and Barrel kept together as always and didn't dare think of separating themselves. 

"I still can't believe how friendly that ghost is." Shock whispered.

"I know, it sounds unnatural!" Lock added.

"Oogie would eat him if he knew him." Barrel finished.

"Oh, no doubt," Shock stood over him, wiggling her fingers. "He'd probably serve him for our supper if we were back home!" 

"Come on, I heard we're gonna meet Kibosh now, he's the leader of the underworld!" Lock ran off.

"Wait for us, Lock, you always run too fast!" Shock growled, chasing after him and pulling on Barrel's hand to drag him along.

"Shock, wait, I'm gonna be sick!" Barrel gulped a little.

Shock sighed. "Why did I get stuck with two boys? I could've had two girls, but nooo!"

The tricky trio had met up with other monster students as Kibosh took the stand and the gargoyle gave him a formal introduction. There were pictures of the great monsters before them and maybe if they had enough effort, they would become great like them. Every one of them began as the others, like students in Scare School. 

"We get it already." Ra spoke up as Kibosh had listed everyone of the students as simply not advanced and a few other things.

"Whether you're a ghost or a goblin or a gorgon, mummy, or even, I dunno, a zombie," Kibosh continued. "We, all of us, have something in common. We share a common destiny as creatures. What is that destiny?"

"Um, to play pranks on one another?" Lock raised his hand, making Shock and Barrel giggle in agreement.

"No, little devil, it's to scare humans," Kibosh replied, explaining. "Why? We do it to preserve something called the balance. Simply put, if we scare humans too little, they'll rise up against us, and if we scare them too much, they'll rise up against us."

Each of the monster students looked confused by that logic.

"You'll be learning more about this in the months to come, the humiliating, demoralizing, excruciating months to come," Kibosh smiled at the kids. "Anywho, study hard, good luck, et cetera, et cetera. Your headmasters will now lead you in the school song."

An organ played as Alder and Dash sang the scare school song. Lock and Shock looked bored out of their minds, Barrel seemed to be enjoying it though. This felt like the longest time they had ever had in their lives. 

"Dismissed!" Kibosh finally said after the song ended, even he looked sick of the music.

"Finally!" Lock called out, then left with Shock, Barrel, and all the other students of Scare School. 

"On the bright side, classes will start, that should help distract us." Shock shrugged.

"Guys.... I miss Mr. Oogie Boogie..." Barrel murmured.

Lock and Shock stopped and gaped at him. Barrel looked back at them.

"You know what?" Lock asked softly.

"So do I!" Shock cried, then buried her face in her hands, no one had ever seen her like that. "He's the only family we got!"

"He is, we've known him forever!" Lock hugged her.

Barrel joined in the hug as they cried.

"Oh, poor Shock..." Thatch came over. "Do you need a shoulder to cry on for your homesickness?"

Shock stopped crying and glared at him. "Beat it, blood breath!"

"Testy, testy." Thatch laughed as he went off. "I'll save ya a seat in the cafeteria."

"Man, what's up with that creep?" Shock growled.

"Shock's got a boyfriend~" Barrel sang, which got him a kick in the side.

"Don't you ever shut up!?" Shock scowled at him.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Casper floated toward them.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" 

"I just heard crying here... Are you guys feeling alright?"

"We're fine, now leave us alone!" Lock huffed.

"Come on, guys!" Barrel left with them.

Casper felt hurt that they wouldn't be his friends and they seemed so lonely too.


End file.
